Congenere
by Sone
Summary: Amar Naruto foi o que Sakura nunca imaginou; amar Sakura foi o que Naruto sempre fez.


**Disclaimer:** Os personagens citados não me pertencem.

Congénere

* * *

**Congenere: **comum aos dois gêneros, semelhante, que tem a mesma base.

* * *

Suportar Naruto foi o que Sakura nunca fez. Não havia nada em especial na maneira como sua voz era aguda e exagerada, tampouco nas formas em que ele se intrometia em sua vida e acabava por estragar tudo que ela intentava fazer. Naruto era apenas um conjunto de gestos e atos irregulares e imperfeitos que não se faziam dignos de sua atenção. Sua roupa era muito colorida e combinavam tipicamente com o palhaço da classe, e ele jamais havia representado mais do que isso, um estorvo.

Suportar Sakura era tudo o que ele queria. Só Naruto ouvia seus gritos, mas prestava atenção ao seu silêncio, as coisas que ela não dizia. Suas negações e xingamentos quando ele aprontava era audível pra todos, mas apenas ele notava como seus olhos brilhavam de satisfação. Sakura podia agir como uma adulta para impressionar os outros, mas não podia enganá-lo, porque ele sabia sem saber como, que tornar-se suportável para ela era difícil, mas alcançável.

* * *

Andar com Naruto era sempre divertido. Não havia tédio que não saltasse de humor quando ele estava por perto. As paisagens podiam ser cinzentas, mas a cor laranja de seu uniforme sempre emprestava um pouco de cor, assim como o silêncio nunca era capaz de reinar por muito tempo. As pessoas nunca eram somente sombras, mas como livros que tinham histórias pra contar e, sempre, de algum modo, acabavam por se envolver com ele e tornavam-no o personagem principal.

Andar com Sakura era como dormir em nuvens. Atrás de seus resmungos e socos sempre havia um sorriso oculto e, ele podia jurar: um brilho de diversão. Por isso Naruto sempre fazia o possível para não se abater com suas palavras duras e seus olhos que o desprezavam, pois tudo era recompensado quando ele era o causador do brilho sincero e pueril de seus olhos e seus sorrisos esguios.

* * *

Lutar com Naruto era desanimador. Ela sentia-se forte e uma oponente difícil, até que o via. Não havia feridas, palavras ou armas que o pudessem deter, a dor e as ameaças não conseguiam o fazer desistir. Não importava a situação, Naruto sempre levantaria com determinação e energia para acabar com qualquer oponente que ousasse o subestimar. Nesses momentos ela voltava a olhar a si própria e sentia-se afundar, pois com toda sua inteligência e domínio jamais era capaz de atuar como ele.

Lutar com Sakura era sempre incrível. Ela tinha controle perfeito, era muito inteligente e sempre encontrava um modo de ganhar usando apenas o cérebro, não os músculos. Ele a via levar a missão a sério até o último minuto e sacrificar até mesmo os cabelos se fosse necessário. Nesses momentos se sentia gratificado, sempre fazia questão de derrubar quantos oponentes fosse possível apenas para correr em seu auxilio e assegurar-se de ela estava bem, mas nunca era necessário. Ele sorria e sentia-se feliz, porque a Sakura-chan, mesmo que não soubesse, era a melhor kunoichi do mundo.

* * *

Admirar Naruto era inevitável. Fosse a maneira como ele sempre trazia esperanças com suas promessas e o brilho determinado de seus olhos ou na inocência de suas palavras de paz e esperança. Ele podia acalmar crianças com um carinho nos cabelos, ou aquietar seu coração com o mais singelo dos sorrisos.

Admirar Sakura era só o que ele sabia fazer. Ela era a melhor médica que conhecia, depois de Tsunade e Shizune, e não duvidou em nenhum instante que iria superá-las. Ela podia consertar as piores faturas que ele tivesse, e principalmente: podia acelerar seu coração com apenas um gesto singelo.

* * *

Orgulhar-se de Naruto era fácil. Ele era um verdadeiro herói, sempre pondo todos em primeiro lugar. Não temia ir à luta de mãos limpas ou em desvantagem, desde que pudesse usar suas palavras para mudar até mesmo o mais vil dos assassinos. Ele não se importava se era genin ou Hokage, jamais deixaria quem quer que fosse sofrer injustiças. Naruto não lhe odiava por desprezá-lo durante todos os anos, mas mostrava seu afeto em cada momento que tinha oportunidade. Sakura tinha orgulho por ser sua companheira de time e estufava o peito cada vez que o presenciava alcançando mais uma vitória.

Orgulhar-se de Sakura era imprescindível. Naruto via suas vitórias como se fossem suas próprias, e sorria cada vez que alguém a olhava com admiração. Nessas horas estufava o peito e dizia sem qualquer humildade: "Essa é a minha Sakura-chan". Ele acreditava em seu sucesso e vibrava com suas conquistas, orgulhando-se e vibrando em cada oportunidade onde ela provava seu valor.

* * *

Apaixonar-se por Naruto foi estranho. De uma hora pra outra ela se via em um mundo onde ele era o centro, e sua atenção tornara-se necessária. Seus sorrisos lhe faziam bambear as pernas, o toque de suas mãos em seu braço arrepiava-lhe o corpo e, o seu beijo, ah, esse a fazia viver em um mundo de fantasias onde Naruto era tudo o que precisava.

Apaixonar-se por Sakura não foi uma surpresa. Desde a primeira vez, aos doze anos, ele sabia que um dia ela seria sua mulher. Os cabelos eram os mais brilhantes, o sorriso o mais bonito e os olhos, verdadeiras jóias. Ele sabia que, de um jeito ou de outro, a Sakura-chan um dia ia gostar dele tanto quanto ele dela.

* * *

Casar com Naruto não estava nos planos. Mas o fato é que, com o pé no altar, ela não se arrependia nenhum por um minuto do "sim" mais significativo de sua vida. Seu coração hesitava, é verdade, mas o toque de seus dedos em suas mãos era o suficiente para fazê-la seguir em frente e manter a decisão até o fim. Estar com Naruto até o último de seus dias era o que desejava, e estava a um passo de tornar isso possível.

Casar com Sakura era um sonho realizado. Poder chamá-la de_ esposa_ e tê-la por completo, totalmente entregue era como alcançar o auge de tudo o que sempre desejou. Era uma promessa feita a si mesmo, de conquistá-la todos os dias e jamais permitir que sua Sakura fosse embora, e estivesse convicta de sentir-se tão completa e satisfeita como ele se sentia ao tomá-la nos braços e chamá-la _'Minha mulher'_.

* * *

Amar Naruto foi o que Sakura nunca imaginou. Paixões são diferentes de amores, era o que pensava. Até então o fogo que os toques e sorrisos de Naruto lhe causavam eram apenas fruto de uma paixão enorme e incandescente, até que ela viu os olhos de seu marido refletidos nos de sua criança. Então ela teve certeza de que aquele era o seu verdadeiro lugar, de que agora mais do que antes Naruto era sua vida, e o amor com o qual ela havia sonhado a vida inteira.

Amar Sakura foi o que Naruto sempre fez.

* * *

**end 8)**

**eu achei bonitinha, e você? :D**


End file.
